


Shift

by mistygayy



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistygayy/pseuds/mistygayy
Summary: In her shifted form, Beca is all long legs and a lithe body that is good for speed. She knows she isn't something large and frightening like a Rottweiler but she still has a pretty sharp set of teeth and a bite that could cause major damage if she allowed it. || Mitchsen((Eventual Epilogue))





	1. Just A Shifter

**Author's Note:**

> Someone from my prompt tumblr (incredibeale), requested I put this fic up here, so here you go friend. (: This fic IS complete, I just have been meaning to write the epilogue for it, which I swear will eventually come. I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Small scene with sexual assault, but it's literally like barely a paragraph and not graphic. But, I apologize if it causes any upset.

Beca is on her way back from the station when she hears it -- the sound of a Barden University Rape whistle going off before it clatters to the ground. Immediately her senses go into overdrive and she can suddenly pick up the scent of sweat, fear and arousal and it makes her stomach churn. 

She’s running, following the sounds of the scuffle before she has to stop dead in her tracks because that voice… She’d know it anywhere, even if it wasn’t in the normal shrill and overly-critical tone she had come to know when it came to Aubrey Posen. 

“I said stop!” Beca can hear the way the blonde’s voice wavers at the end and it has the small DJ dropping her bag and shedding off her jacket before…

Colors are muted and she’s able to see much better in the late night, now and everything is so much more intense -- heightened. She can smell the perfume that Aubrey had probably put on that morning, her shampoo, and her fear. Beca can smell the fear, can hear her whimpering -- begging. 

Beca isn’t aware she’s running again until she rounds a corner and comes face to face with a frightened Aubrey being shoved roughly against a wall, her assailant gripping her throat with one hand while the other slides slowly up the blonde’s thigh. She meets Aubrey’s frightened, pleading gaze and then suddenly a loud snarl is clawing its way from Beca’s throat, startling the large jock-looking guy pressed up against Aubrey. 

He looks back at Beca but it’s clear he isn’t afraid of her. “Get out of here, you mangy mutt!”

Mangy? If Beca could scoff right now, she would. She knows that she isn’t very broad chested but she’s pretty tall and what she lacks in brute strength she makes up for in stamina. She lets out a bark that turns into a snarl and her hackles raise as she inches forward, lips curling up to reveal a set of sharp canines that seem to glisten in the low light of the street lamps. 

In her shifted form, Beca is all long legs and a lithe body that is good for speed. She knows she isn’t something large and frightening like a Rottweiler but she still has a pretty sharp set of teeth and a bite that could cause major damage if she allowed it. She’s a pretty dark sable and white and when not trying to act like she’s bigger than she is, one might say she’s some sort of Shepherd mix. 

“I said get!” The Jock says, making no move of releasing Aubrey who has started to cry. He turns back and slips his hand beneath the blonde’s skirt and it’s then that Beca just sort of … snaps because even if she and Aubrey don’t see eye to eye, it doesn’t mean that she doesn’t care about her captain. 

In an instant, Beca is in the air, jaws open before they’re sinking into flesh and she’s slamming into a hard body. The jock is forced off of Aubrey as Beca tugs and growls, shaking her head roughly as a metallic taste touches her tongue which only makes her tug and shake harder. 

Beca isn’t even all that sure what she’s biting, as long as it gives Aubrey time to run. Before Beca can think anything else, she feels a blow to the chest and it’s clear that the jock guy has kicked her in the chest, sending her flying back. A loud yelp echoes off the alley walls but Beca scrambles back up to her paws, panting. The jock is standing there in shock, hand covering up a bloody spot on his thigh and Beca’s lips curl up into something akin to a wicked smile because he’s looking at her with fear and disbelief in his eyes. 

Run. You better run, you fucker. Beca thinks as she readies herself for another attack. Because, she thinks, even if it’d gross her the fuck out, the next body part she bites is going to aim a little higher and god damn it she’s going to fucking rip it off. 

And he does -- the jock starts running, admittedly with a limp but to give him credit, he starts off pretty fast. But, Beca’s body is fucking made for this. She bolts, long legs no match for the jock because she’s already on his heels, angry snarls ripping from her throat. She leaps and within seconds she’s on top of him and he’s screaming before Beca can even sink her teeth into flesh. It only seems to spur her on because he fucking deserves it. 

The jock has turned over by now, trying to cover his face but that’s not what Beca is aiming for and as her teeth sink into flesh a sound that -- Beca is sure only her, scorpions and fucking bats can hear -- escapes his throat and he squirms and cries out for help as Beca clamps down harder on a part of the male anatomy that she hopes she never comes into contact again after this. She tugs roughly and shakes her head which only seems to make his screams go higher in pitch. 

“Hey! Get off of him!” Beca hears and she glances up to see a campus police officer approaching. Briefly as the dog releases the jock, she wonders where the fuck the cop had been 10 minutes ago. She bolts, ignoring the angry shouts coming from behind her. 

xxx

It doesn’t take Beca long to find her. Aubrey is sitting on a bench just beneath a streetlight, almost curled in on herself and it’s the oddest image Beca has ever seen because Aubrey just looks so… frightened and Beca is used to seeing nothing but determination and hardness on her face. She’s clutching her phone and crying and as Beca approaches, tongue lolled out and panting, she tries to look as anything but frightening. 

The Shepherd’s ears go flat against her skull and her tail lowers in submission as she approaches the blonde. Aubrey doesn’t seem to move or even really notice Beca, so the dog jumps up onto the bench beside her and as she gets closer, she notes the hand shaped bruise around Aubrey’s throat and the busted lip. It makes Beca angry all over again and a low growl slips past her muzzle without warning, startling Aubrey out of her stupor. She nearly jumps away from Beca but the dog lets out an apologetic whimper before nuzzling her head gently into the blonde’s arm. And that seems to be Aubrey’s undoing because she starts to sob, wrapping her arms around her middle like some feeble attempt at trying to keep herself together. 

And Beca -- Beca’s ears flatten more and she whines because she doesn’t know what to do, this isn’t her area of expertise -- she doesn’t do feelings or comforting but -- but she has to do something. So the dog licks at the blonde’s tear-stained cheek before laying down beside her and placing her head in the blonde’s lap. 

“Thank you.” Beca hears Aubrey murmur through tears as a shaky hand comes up to scratch behind a soft, floppy ear. And god, that’s her spot, damn it so Beca can’t help it when her back leg thumps of it’s own volition. And maybe she can get past it because Aubrey is chuckling through a soft hiccup at the action. So Beca just enjoys the scratches. 

They sit like that for a few more minutes, Aubrey going back and forth between scratching behind Beca’s ear and just petting the Shepherd mix’s head and Beca isn’t really sure who it’s more soothing for, her or Aubrey because the blonde has calmed down considerably though still crying a little. But Beca can’t think much more on the subject before she’s dozing off. 

Until her heightened sense of hearing picks up the sound of shoes slapping against the pavement, anyway. It jerks the dog into full alertness. She’s off the bench within seconds and standing in front of Aubrey protectively as a low warning growl passes through the curled lips of a slender muzzle. 

That is, until Beca picks up the familiar scent of strawberries mixed with something else that she can never identify. 

“A-Aubrey? Sweetie?” Chloe Beale appears under the streetlight looking concerned and a little confused as she looks down at the dog standing protectively between she and Aubrey. 

Beca immediately relaxes and her tail wags gently at the sight of the redhead. Finally someone who knows how to comfort, Beca thinks. She was starting to worry Aubrey was just going to stay there all night. The dog steps forward and circles Chloe until she can nudge the redhead closer into Aubrey’s direction. 

Sitting down, Beca watches as Aubrey shoots up and into Chloe’s arms, sobs starting up at full force again but as soon as Chloe wraps her arms tightly around the blonde and begins to whisper soft words of comfort, Aubrey calms. 

“I came as soon as you called -- the car is just over there.” Chloe says, pointing from where she had come from. Beca briefly wonders how she had missed the sound of the car but guesses it had something to do with Aubrey’s soothing pets. “Let’s get you home.” Chloe says, hands running up and down the blonde’s arms. 

Beca sighs something tired and filled with relief, knowing that Chloe will take care of Aubrey. The dog stands to leave but stops at the sound of Aubrey’s uncharacteristically timid voice. “What about her?” The blonde nods toward Beca. “Chloe, she pretty much saved my life.”

Chloe looks over at Beca and smiles softly before she moves toward the dog to lean down and scratch under her chin and damn it, Beca leans into the touch. “She’s so pretty, look at those blue eyes.” The redhead coos and if Beca could in her state, she’d be blushing and huffing because Beca Mitchell isn’t cute. Instead, she snorts and shakes her head which only makes Chloe coo more. “Do you want to come with us?” The redhead muses. 

Beca cocks her head to one side, her one erect ear flopping with the movement. Go with them? She can’t, she has things to do, but she admires their want to take in what they probably assume is a stray. So reluctantly, Beca backs away, giving a soft yip before she turns to trot away. She feels bad for ignoring their soft calls for her but she’s not a stray or some pet they can take in. She’s a… well she’s not really a person. 

I’m a shifter, she thinks as she rushes to get back to her things that she’d so carelessly dropped in order to get to Aubrey.

I’m just a shifter.


	2. Take Whatever You Need

Beca is 10 minutes late to Bellas rehearsal and she knows Aubrey is going to be pissed but Beca had overslept. And the only reason she had overslept was because she had followed Chloe and Aubrey home, making sure that they had made it okay. 

It had been 2 am by the time she made it back to her dorm. 

She pushes the doors open to the Bellas auditorium space to find all the Bellas sitting save for Chloe while Aubrey writes on the board. As the door closes behind her, she watches as Aubrey turns her head to look at her and Beca braces herself for the verbal lashing that’s sure to come. 

Only it doesn’t. Aubrey just turns back around to the white board and Beca nearly stumbles into her chair in surprise. The other Bellas all seem just as surprised. Chloe looks at the blonde with nothing but pure concern on her face. “Bree, maybe we should have canceled, today. I mean no one would blame yo--” 

Aubrey turns to Chloe and gives her a glare that immediately shuts the redhead up but it’s clear that the blonde is uncomfortable. Beca becomes increasingly more aware of this fact as time goes by. She watches Aubrey carefully, yet subtly as practice goes on. It’s as if the blonde is on autopilot, like she just can’t quite focus. Her face is pale and there are dark circles under eyes. It makes Beca worry. 

“Don’t forget, girls… Keep up with your cardio outside of practice, too…” Aubrey says just as they finish the last of their routine and are starting to pack up, but Beca can sense the anxiety coming off of the blonde in waves. 

Beca feels helpless and for some reason, she just wants to comfort the older girl. She wants to see the sassy-in-control Aubrey. So Beca does the only thing she can think to do -- she picks. “Cardio? How about Cardino… I mean I get that you’re trying to keep us in shape or whatever, but at what cost? I’m not giving up my mornings to go for a jog.” The tiny DJ snarks, signature half smirk itching across her face as she awaits the predictable huff of annoyance from Aubrey. 

However the huff never comes, nor does the biting remark. Instead, Aubrey just shrugs and sighs. “Alright.” She murmurs as she turns to continue cleaning off the whiteboard. 

And Beca nearly trips over her own feet. “Wait… what?” She can’t help but ask for confirmation that yes, that did just actually fucking happen. The brunette looks over at Chloe, too, as if needing triple confirmation. She gets it when she notes the worried look that the redhead is giving her blonde counterpart. 

Okay, and maybe Beca shouldn’t have pushed the blonde because she snaps. “Jesus, Beca! You heard what I said, just do whatever the hell you want!” 

“Bree--” Chloe steps closer but Aubrey flinches away. 

“Don’t.” So the redhead stops mid-step, looking conflicted. “I’m fine. I just -- I need to get to class.” She puts down the board eraser and quickly grabs her things to go. Beca looks to Chloe as if asking for answers or… advice, something… But the redhead just shrugs, sadly. 

Beca is surprised no one had asked the blonde about her lip which was the only visible wound, she had, as it was clear to Beca that Aubrey had covered the bruise around her neck with makeup. But then again, Beca thinks, the Bellas were probably all just being smart in not asking her. She sighs and shoulders her messenger bag and grabs her water bottle before giving Chloe -- who is grabbing her own things -- a little wave and what Beca hopes is a sympathetic smile. Chloe smiles back though, it’s not her usual megawatt smile; it barely reaches her eyes. 

Beca can tell that Chloe is worried and she hates that. She hates that there’s even a reason for her friend to be worried in the first place. But the DJ has no idea how she could help. All of this is out of her depth. She huffs irritably as she angrily shoves the door open to head back to her dorm, however she only gets a few feet when she hears it. 

A sniffle and a distinct, ‘get a hold of yourself!’ It’s a quiet sort of angry whisper and Beca already knows it’s Aubrey. She waits for a moment, nose aimed at the air as she inhales deeply. She quickly filters out all other scents until she finds the one she’s looking for. Aubrey’s perfume mixed with her shampoo and a little bit of sweat lingers faintly in the air and Beca follows it. She’s sure she probably looks stupid to anyone passing but thankfully there aren’t many people out this way. 

Beca follows Aubrey’s scent until it’s at it’s strongest and then she spots her a little ways away, leaning against a tree, not far from where they had gone for hood night. The blonde’s back is toward her and Beca can see that it’s shaking. She frowns at the sight and feels drawn to help but -- Beca doesn’t know how. 

The tiny DJ groans inwardly and runs a hand through her hair, not sure what to do. Should she leave? Should she maybe call Chloe? Aubrey had gone out of her way to be alone, so maybe that’s what was best, Beca decides as she turns to head back -- only… she can hear the erratic way that Aubrey’s heart jumps in her chest -- sense how terribly anxious and afraid the blonde is. 

And god fucking damn it, Beca can’t just leave her like that, and what if something happens? What if someone wants to hurt her again? The DJ lets out a sigh as she rushes back to the auditorium. She makes sure no one is around before she hides her stuff and quickly shreds her clothes before shoving them in her bag. 

When that’s done, she’s left stark naked, praying nobody walks in as she shakes out the tension in her body. Taking a breath, she focuses before she starts to feel her body shift -- bones changing and rearranging, senses heightening more. It literally only takes seconds to do but Beca can feel every change her body makes as it takes an insane amount of focus to do so. 

Once she’s fully shifted, she gives her body a quick shake before bolting toward the door and mentally patting herself on the back for remembering to prop it open so her doggie form could make it out. 

Beca closes the door behind her by removing the prop and then taking off toward Aubrey. She’ll figure out how to get back in later, she thinks but she can’t have people snooping around and risk someone stealing her shit. It doesn’t take long in her shifted form for Beca to get back to Aubrey. 

The blonde is in much the same shape as she was when Beca left her. It makes Beca’s heart clench for her. Deciding it’s now or never, Beca trots over to the senior, taking care to make as much noise as possible so as not to startle her. The dog’s efforts are fruitless though, because Aubrey still startles a little but then visibly relaxes when she realizes it’s just Beca -- just a dog, Beca amends quietly. Still, the dog’s tail wags when Aubrey smiles through tears at her before leaning to to pet her.   
“What are you doing here, huh? Where’d you come from?” She coos, fingers moving to scratch behind a floppy ear. And Beca wants to growl at how embarrassing it is when her back leg starts to scratch at nothing without her permission. The feeling doesn’t last though, because Aubrey laughs and it makes Beca smirk. (Okay, well -- as much as she can smirk in her form)

Aubrey continues to scratch and pet as she continues to talk to Beca like the dog can talk back to her. “Do you have an owner? I’m sure they must be terribly worried about you.” The blonde worries her lower lip at the mention of that and Beca thinks she looks adorable. Of course, then she quickly, mentally scoffs at herself because Aubrey Posen and the word adorable shouldn’t go together -- except they do at this moment. 

Because all the harshness is gone from her eyes and the hard, determined look is nowhere to be seen. Her green eyes are soft, though a little red rimmed from crying, and there is just this sweet little thing of a smile itching to crease her lips -- and Beca just thinks Aubrey looks beautiful like this. 

The dog smiles something dopey at the sight, which translates to Beca’s tongue lolling out to the side of her mouth. Aubrey laughs at this and Beca feels proud that she was able to ease at least some of the captain’s anxieties. “You’re such a goofy little thing.” She cups the dog’s cheek for a moment before pulling back and sighing. “I have to go, though. You should go back to wherever you came from.” 

But as Aubrey gathers her things and starts to head to wherever it is that she’s supposed to go, Beca just trots along beside her, which causes the blonde to stop. “You can’t follow me, I have to go to class. Shoo.” She tries to sound stern but Beca thinks that in this form, Aubrey can’t resist saying know. Deciding to have some fun with this, Beca pulls out the puppy-dog eyes. Literally. She widens her eyes and raises her brows and tries to look as if someone had just kicked her. And Aubrey just melts right there in front of Beca. 

Yeah, the puppy-dog eyes are a real thing. 

There’s an irritable huff and a roll of green eyes before Aubrey gives in. “Fine, but you can’t follow me in the building. Dogs aren’t allowed.” 

So Beca walks Aubrey to class and she gets the sense that Aubrey feels a lot better when Beca is beside her because the blonde is subtly looking at every tall, jock looking male that passes by and -- whether subconsciously or not -- moving closer to Beca. And that’s okay, Beca thinks because Aubrey can take whatever she needs from Beca. 

When they arrive at the building where presumably hosts Aubrey’s next class, Beca stops and sits just outside the door. Aubrey raises a brow but leans down to give the dog a scratch. “Thanks for walking me to class. If only people could be as kind and warm as dogs.” She smiles something sad before she turns and walks into the building, leaving Beca to ponder her next move. Should she go on back to her stuff? Maybe she should wait to walk Aubrey home… ya know to make sure she made it okay and stuff. Not because she actually enjoyed spending time with her or anything. 

Beca internally groans and unceremoniously plops down to the ground, deciding to wait. No offence but what the fuck am I even fucking doing? You’re an idiot. Beca mentally berates herself as she lets out a sigh, wondering how long she’d be left waiting for the blonde. At least she didn’t have any classes herself… not that she’d actually go… but whatever. The dog snorts before settling herself for a long wait.


	3. Well, This Is Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Brief scene of sexual assault, but nothing major.

Aubrey’s class lasts for about an hour and a half and Beca immediately perks up when the blonde exits the building. She was starting to get drowsy and falling asleep was not something that would result in anything good for Beca, so she’s grateful when Aubrey looks down at her with a surprised smile. 

“You waited for me? That’s so sweet.” Aubrey leans down to scratch under Beca’s chin and the dog can’t help but lean into the touch. “Well, if you’re gonna walk with me, we better go.” She says as she starts down the stairs and heads toward the sidewalk. 

Beca follows without hesitation, watching Aubrey carefully. She can sense the blonde’s anxiety slowly rising and Beca wonders why. There’s no one around that the dog can see, however as she does look around, she notes that the sun is starting to set. Beca looks back up at Aubrey and watches as her fingers tighten around the strap of her bag, how her eyes dart around nervously. And if Beca listens hard enough, she can hear the erratic thumping of Aubrey’s racing heart. 

The blonde must have been on her way back from class, or maybe the library when she was attacked, Beca thinks and with the darkness slowly closing in on them Aubrey must be allowing her mind to wander back to the night before. Beca does her best to ease the captain’s anxieties by walking closer beside her and gently brushing up against her occasionally, reminding her that Beca is there and it helps a little bit but not enough that the blonde relaxes. 

She only calms when she’s inserting the key into hers and Chloe’s shared apartment. She turns to call Beca in, but Beca knows she can’t. She gives a soft yip and begins her trek back to the gym where she had left her stuff. 

xxx

It’s about a week later at Bellas practice that Beca thinks that Aubrey is doing better. She’s back to being what Beca had jokingly referred to as ‘the aca-nazi’ to which Aubrey had rolled her eyes at. However is Chloe’s worried glances toward the blonde when she thinks no one is looking that garner Beca’s attention. 

When Beca looks harder, she can see the dark circles under Aubrey’s eyes and the hidden emotions that boil just under the surface and Beca wonders if maybe she’s sleeping and eating okay. She knows Chloe would fuss at the blonde if she wasn’t taking care of herself, but she also knows that Aubrey is stubborn and prideful, and if she were anything like Beca in that aspect, she’d bury her emotions and refuse to talk about them. 

So at the end of practice, once everyone save for Chloe and Aubrey had left, Beca clears her throat awkwardly. “Hey, uh… can I like -- talk to you for a sec, Aubrey?” The tiny DJ gives Chloe a look that hopefully says she’d like some privacy. Chloe being Chloe -- amazingly intuitive when it came to that kind of sappy crap -- gives Beca a small, understanding smile and tells Aubrey she’ll meet her outside. 

Aubrey’s brows raise curiously as she crosses her arms, waiting for Beca to continue. 

Beca swallows and tries to think of how she wants to word what she wants to say, but Beca being as masterful and eloquent with words as she is, instead blurts out: “Dude, are you okay?”

It’s definitely not how she wanted to broach this, but the concern in her voice is evident. Aubrey, for her part pales slightly and something flashes in her eyes that Beca can’t quite discern. However as soon as it appears, it’s gone and is instead replaced with a hard, defensive look. 

“What are you talking about? Of course I’m okay.” She says it in a way that Beca thinks she’s trying to convince herself more than she is the DJ. She straightens her shoulders and raises a perfectly sculpted brow. “Why do you ask?” 

Beca scratches the back of her neck awkwardly and shrugs. “I dunno, you just -- something seems off.” She replies, shoving her hands in the backs of her jean pockets to keep from fidgeting with them. 

Aubrey seems to think about this for a minute, still ramrod stiff before something else flashes behind those green eyes, something like mistrust. “Why do you care?” Her tone isn’t really accusatory and it doesn’t hold it’s usual hard edge. 

That’s the only thing that keeps Beca from getting defensive herself, because it’s not meant to be bait on a hook, it’s not meant to get a rise out of Beca -- it’s just a genuine, curious question that makes Beca feel a little bit guilty. Because even if she and Aubrey don’t see eye to eye all the time, Beca cares. 

She would rather die under slow torture before she admitted it to anyone, but she cares about all of them, she cares about this stupid group of stupid misfit girls, and she cares about stupid acapella.

Of course in the back of her mind she thinks she might care about Aubrey a little more than she should but she’s chosen to ignore that thought and pretend it doesn’t exist. But she can’t help the look of hurt that flashes across her own face at the question before she schools her features, however not before Aubrey notices. 

Beca sighs something tired and frustrated because she doesn’t know how to deal with emotions or discern between them. It’s always just been this big jumbled mess inside her chest that she’s never able to differentiate or explain to anyone so she’s just always buried them deep somewhere that they can’t escape. “I care.” She finally says, voice giving away the hurt she feels. She clears it and tries again. “Look, dude -- I just wanted to make sure you were okay or whatever. And like… I don’t know… if you needed to talk and you couldn’t talk to chloe, you can talk to me if you want.”

And that’s as far as Beca’s courage goes because she’s feeling overwhelmed by her own emotions and the thought of being rejected or laughed at by Aubrey for her offer scares her more than she’d like to admit. So she turns quickly, telling Aubrey that she’s going to be late for a class that she doesn’t actually have and rushes out the door, completely missing the small, shy smile Aubrey gives her. 

As Beca awkwardly stumbles out the door, she gives an embarrassing yelp of surprise when someone grabs her arm and pulls her aside. She’s ready to go off on them until she realizes it’s Chloe who had grabbed her. The redhead looks worried and curious as she glances at the door before looking back at Beca. “How’d it go?” 

“How’d what go…?” Beca asks, wondering how Chloe got to be so intuitive. 

The co-captain gives Beca an unimpressed look before sighing. “You know, what. I know you’ve noticed Bree’s strange behavior and whether you’re the only one out of the group to notice or the bravest one to ask, I don’t know… regardless, she won’t talk to me about… it and she wakes up during the night having panic attacks and I -- she won’t talk to me!” Chloe seems close to tears now (much to Beca’s horror) as she rambles on. “And I know you don’t know what it is and I -- that’s not my place to say but she won’t talk to me and I don’t know what to do anymore, I don’t know how to help!” 

Beca wonders if this feeling of not knowing what to do in regards to emotions is something new for Chloe. Because Chloe is someone who is so in tune with people's emotions, as well as her own that she always seems to know what they need even before they do. She always seems to know how to make it better in some way, however as she stands in front of Beca looking absolutely wrecked, she thinks that it’s definitely not a feeling the redhead is used to.   
Beca thinks Aubrey must not be doing very well at all if she’s not even opening up to Chloe. Chloe who is her best friend. Chloe who somehow manages to get people to do things that they normally wouldn’t -- not in a manipulative way, of course but, more in a way that people feel so utterly comfortable and safe with her that they feel that it’s okay to let go of whatever they’ve been holding on so tightly to. 

And Beca knows a thing or two about holding onto things. She knows about not opening up and pushing people away. She knows how hard it can be to relive things in order to open up and she also knows how much easier it is to do with Chloe because the girl has broken down some of Beca’s walls and though Beca loathes to admit it, it felt good to open up a little to Chloe. 

So Beca tries to be what Chloe has been for her and probably everyone in the group, she tries to be a good friend. “Whoa, Chlo, calm down.” She places her hand on the other’s arm and gives it a squeeze. “I’m sure that whatever Aubrey is going through, she’ll talk about it when she’s ready. All you can do is wait and just… be there if and when she finally is. But worrying about it like this isn’t good for either of you.” She isn’t sure if she’s said the right thing or not or if she’s being at all comforting but she’s trying. 

Chloe is quiet, seeming to consider Beca’s words before she’s startling Beca again by throwing her arms around the brunette’s neck and hugging her tight. “You’re right. Thanks, Becs. You’re the best.” 

Beca is so startled that it takes her a moment to return the hug, chuckling a little as she does so. “Yeah, yeah. Get off me, Beale, you know I don’t do hugs.” She feigns disgust but can’t help the smirk that creases her lips as Chloe playfully slaps her arm. 

“Please, everyone loves my hugs.” She winks and gives a wide grin before backing up a bit. “I’ve gotta get to class though. Bye, Becs!” The redhead gives a wave before hurrying off, probably already running late, Beca muses quietly with a shake of her head.

xxx

Beca spends most of her free time keeping an eye on Aubrey from afar -- not following her per say, just making sure she’s made it to her classes with a simple text. Because not long after their short conversation after practice, Aubrey texted her to thank her and after a lot of surprisingly easy conversation, Aubrey broke down and told Beca a little of what happened. It was after that, that Beca requested that Aubrey please text her when she made it to and from classes. 

The blonde had teased Beca for it, saying she was nothing but a softy and Beca took it in stride, knowing Aubrey needed the lightheartedness. But the texts eased Beca’s mind a bit when she couldn’t physically be there to make sure Aubrey was okay because Beca had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.   
And she was right to have it, because Beca comes to Aubrey’s rescue for a second time when she’s cornered by the same jock that assaulted her the first time. Beca hadn’t received Aubrey’s ‘I made it home’ text when she knew the blonde would have been home by then. 

She is already running through the quad, her senses on high alert and her bad feeling getting worse. Her ears picked up the familiar sound of Aubrey’s voice. It’s a strangled cry for help that has Beca stripping her clothes mid-run before she’s shifting and her body changes as it glides through the air. 

Her senses hone in on Aubrey and Beca finds her within minutes. The jock is angry and yelling at her with his hand around her throat. “Your stupid dog made me miss my practices and now I’m benched for half the season!” 

And Aubrey for her part is trying to get him to let go, her nails dig into his wrist but it doesn’t seem to have much of an effect on him. Beca doesn’t give him a warning bark this time, she just goes at him at full tilt, jaws open and a snarl ripping from her throat. 

Her teeth make contact with the arm that is extended to hold Aubrey against the wall and as soon as they sink into flesh, she doesn’t let go. He cries out in pain and releases Aubrey who crumples to the ground, wheezing. Beca focuses on the jock. She hasn’t let go yet, practically hanging in the air as he lifts his arm up in an attempt to shake her off but she doesn’t release him, merely clamps down harder and shakes her head until she can taste blood. 

Beca tries to use her body to bring him down by pulling but only her back feet touch the ground and she can’t get traction. Before she can think to do anything else, he’s slamming her against the wall repeatedly until the pain is too much and she’s forced to let go with a series of yelps. She hits the pavement but despite her pain, she scrambles to get to her paws, blood dripping from her mouth and whether it’s from the jock or it’s her own, she isn’t sure. 

All she really cares about is that Aubrey gets away. She glances to the side to see that Aubrey has in fact left the area and Beca just hopes the blonde can get far enough away and that the jock doesn’t go after her because Beca isn’t sure she can take much more of this. 

Still, she snarls menacingly and readies herself for another attack but the jock doesn’t look up to taking Beca on and he runs in the other direction, holding his shredded arm close to his chest. Beca almost cries in relief before she starts to limp away, following Aubrey’s scent. 

She has to make sure the blonde is okay.

Beca finds her close to where she was the last time, waiting. She’s got her phone in one hand and the other hand is wrapped around her own throat. Beca can see she’s clearly in pain. Panting (maybe wheezing a little), Beca limps slowly toward the blonde and nudges her gently in the leg.   
The moment Aubrey sees the dog, she sinks down to her knees and gasps. “I’m so sorry!” She sobs, voice hoarse and Beca thinks she must be in pretty bad shape. She figures it’s just a few bruised body parts and she’s pretty sure she bit her tongue but nothing that won’t heal. Still, she feels like shit. 

Aubrey wraps her arms around Beca who yelps in pain but licks at the blonde’s tears before she pulls away, mumbling that she’s sorry. 

Chloe arrives not too long after and Beca thinks she can go ahead and go now only Aubrey isn’t allowing it. She tells Chloe to help her get the dog in the car and Beca panics slightly as the two lift her into the back seat. She can’t go with them -- this isn’t good. She can’t. 

The entire way to their apartment, Beca is letting out a string of curse words in her head, trying to figure out how to get out of this, however it’s hard to focus with the feeling of fingers gently rubbing her head. Briefly, Beca can make out Aubrey explaining to Chloe what happened but she’s too busy trying to focus on getting out of this situation. 

“She’s probably going to try and run the second I open the door, so we’ll just have to carry her in. I can’t let her go off with these injuries.” Aubrey says in a shaky voice as they pull up. 

Beca really fights it, she does. And any other time, she probably would have been able to escape the two girls easily but with her body being so sore and tired, she just can’t. 

She’s inside the apartment before she can even blink and the girls set to taking care of her. She’s apparently got a cut on her snout because Chloe has already begun cleaning it, much to Beca’s chagrin while Aubrey looks up doses for dogs in baby asprin. Too tired to fight them anymore, Beca just plops to the ground and accepts her fate. 

They leave her be after a while and go about their nightly routines. Beca watches as Aubrey says she doesn’t want to talk about tonight anymore and Chloe just nods, saying she’s there if Aubrey needs her. They have a quiet dinner together on the couch, watching a few episodes of Grey’s Anatomy and they feed Beca some of their leftovers which okay she’s hungry so she eats it. Later she’ll deny it ever happened because ugh, she’s not some family pet. 

Not long after, the two girls bid each other a goodnight and Aubrey is trying to usher Beca into her room. Beca sighs and figures why not? She gets up slowly, wincing in pain and slowly limps over toward Aubrey, following the blonde into her bedroom. 

The room is very… Aubrey, Beca notes with a small smirk to herself. It’s extremely neat and everything is organized in a certain way. Beca’s eyes widen when they land on Aubrey who is… undressing. If dog’s could blush, Beca would be blushing. She looks away as Aubrey changes and the blonde laughs when she notices this. 

“Are you… are you looking away? That’s very… chivalrous of you.” She says with a quiet chuckle. “You’re a strange dog.” She climbs into bed once she’s changed into her pajamas and pats the spot beside her. “C’mon. You saved my life for a second time, the least I can do is let you sleep on a comfy bed.” And okay, Beca can’t argue with that. She leaps up onto the bed and makes herself comfortable at the end of it next to Aubrey’s feet. 

The blonde leans forward and scratches behind Beca’s ear and smiles. “You need a name.” And Beca wants to roll her eyes because she has a name, obviously but she can’t help but feel a small warmth in her chest at the small smile on the blonde’s face. She watches Aubrey carefully as she seemingly wracks her brain for a name before her eyes light up. “Bella.” She says and Beca wants to chuckle, but instead just blinks up at her. 

“Your eyes are so familiar looking, Bella.” She says as she stares into what feels like Beca’s freaking soul. Lifting her head, Beca cocks her head to one side and blinks again, wondering if somewhere deep inside of Aubrey, she knew it was Beca she was talking to… then again, probably not. Still, the action garners a little laugh from Aubrey and a coo. “You’re precious.” 

Beca snorts and plops her head back down with a grumble which really is just a tiny growl. She’s not precious. She’s a total badass. Aubrey giggles at this and Beca doesn’t think she’s ever heard Aubrey giggle. She likes it. She gives the blonde’s hand a lick before Aubrey settles back against her pillows. “Such a grumpy little thing. You definitely remind me of someone.” Her eyes move to check the time and she sighs. “It’s time for bed. Don’t pee in my room, please.” 

The dog snorts again and sighs. She wonders how precious Aubrey would think she was if Beca did pee in here. She chuckles to herself and settles down for the night, knowing it’s going to be a long one. 

Because it’s absolutely important that she stay awake. Which is the mantra she repeats in her head over and over again…

Beca jolts awake at the loud shriek and ends up falling off the bed with a thud which only seems to make the pounding in her skull worsen. “Ow, jesus, fuck.” She mumbles, trying to figure out what’s going on. 

“WHAT THE FUCK, BECA!?” Aubrey is standing over her but not looking directly at her. 

And then Beca realizes. “Oh, fuck…”


	4. Valid Explanations

“I can--I can totally explain!” Beca practically squeaks, trying and failing to cover herself seeing as how she’s stark fucking naked.

 Aubrey is standing with her arms crossed, sort of side-glancing at Beca like she’s trying to be respectful of Beca even though the brunette is the one who somehow ended up _naked_ in her _bed_. “Explain how you’re an aca-freaking perv!? Sure, go ahead!”

 Beca scrambles to her feet, face as red as a fucking tomato, she’s sure, just in time for Aubrey’s door to burst open with a sleepy, confused and concerned looking Chloe. “What’s --- Beca?” The redhead gives the DJ a once over (not at all showing the same respect that Aubrey gives her) and then smirks. “Did I… interrupt something?”

 “What? Dude, no!”  
“Ew! No!”

 “I can -- fuck -- I can -- jesus -- I can explain!” Beca stammers, trying to find something to cover herself, but there’s literally nothing in sight except --- she grabs one of the bigger pillows from Aubrey’s bed and covers the front half of her body with it, heat radiating from her neck, all the way up to the tips of her ears. She huffs, trying to regain some sort of composure when she catches Chloe still openly staring at her. “Stop staring at me, Beale! It’s creepy…”

 “Says the woman covering her naked body with a pillow.” Chloe quips with a playful smirk. She doesn’t at all seem concerned with the fact that Beca has seemingly somehow broke into their apartment nude, which Beca is pretty sure that’s how it looks.

 Aubrey on the other hand, pinches the bridge of her nose. “Okay, can we -- can we get back to the fact that I found Beca naked in my bed?”

 “Right, why is that?” Chloe asks in what Beca assumes was meant to be in an innocent tone but it sounds more suggestive and knowing to her and it irks the brunette for some reason.

 Beca sighs, trying to think of some way to get herself out of this without revealing her secret, but she can’t think of anything that doesn’t come off as creepy and stalker-y.

 “Well?” Aubrey snaps, when Beca doesn’t answer right away.

 The tiny brunette lets out a tired sigh and runs a hand through her hair. “Alright, look… I’m gonna show you something --”

 “ _More_ than what you’ve already shown us?”

 “Chloe!”  
“Oh, my god…”

 Aubrey and Beca speak in unison, the former giving Chloe a death glare. Beca huffs and gives her own glare at a smirking Chloe before she continues. “I’m going to show you something, but you have to promise not to flip out.” She waits, glancing between the two women.

 "I can’t make that promise.” Aubrey says while Chloe nods, pervy smile disappearing for a more serious look, like she’s realizing that this _is_ serious -- especially for Beca.

 Beca sighs. “Well, at least try…” She steps back further and reluctantly releases the pillow, revealing smooth, creamy skin save for the black and purple bruises littering mostly down the right side of her ribs, and a few faded ones scattered in different places.

 Two pairs of eyes widen and Aubrey takes a step forward, a look of concern washing over her face, but this isn’t what Beca had meant. “Jesus, Beca. What happened?”

 Beca feels a surge of warmth at the blonde’s concern, but pushes it aside, shaking her head. “Not that.” She takes a breath and closes her eyes, fingers and arms shaking as she rolls her shoulders, releasing some tension just before she starts to shift.

 To an onlooker, it’s hard to catch because it takes literally seconds for Beca to shift but there is a slight shimmer to her regular form before she’s shifted into a dog. For Beca, it feels like it takes minutes because she feels every minute change her body makes. It doesn’t necessarily hurt, but it’s quite an odd feeling.

 There’s two gasps as Beca sits before them, eyes lowered and ears back.

 “What the fuck!” Aubrey steps back like Beca might suddenly turn vicious and attack.

 Chloe’s eyes are wide but she looks more excited than fearful. “Holy shit, that’s so cool!”

 Aubrey’s gaze snaps to Chloe and she looks at her incredulously. “Cool?! Chloe, she turned into a dog! New shoes are cool, Bruno Mars is cool, but this?” Aubrey gestures to Beca and the dog seems to cower at the movement and the harsh tone that the blonde uses. “This is -- it’s -- it’s not normal, it’s weird! We don’t --”

 Chloe frowns and crosses her arms. “So? It’s Beca. Aubrey, **she saved your life** \-- _twice_!” Chloe glances down at Beca and the dog watches as her face softens. She kneels down and wraps her arms around Beca’s furry neck, kissing her cheek before looking back up at Aubrey who looks like she’s going to be sick. “What’s normal, anyway? We should let her explain before we go off and judge her. She’s our friend, she’s a BELLA.”

 Aubrey finally has the decency to look ashamed for her reaction. She nods and clears her throat. “You’re right. I’m… sorry.” She says, though still sounding unsure.

 Chloe beams before standing back up and bringing her attention back to Beca. “So, maybe get to that?”

 Beca looks between the two before nodding. Before she can remember that she doesn’t have clothes, she’s shifting back into her human form -- the very naked, human form. Her face goes bright red, once again as Aubrey looks away, quickly and Chloe just giggles, keeping her eyes on Beca’s face. “Shit, I’m sorry I -- I don’t have any clothes.” She quickly grabs the pillow she had used before and covers herself.

 “Yeah, why is that?” Aubrey asks a little breathlessly.

 Beca uses one hand to hold the pillow up and the other to scratch behind her ear. “Well, when I shift, my clothes can’t shift with me. They’re probably somewhere in the quad where I shifted when I uh -- heard you in trouble.” Beca says, glancing away.

 “Oh.” Is all Aubrey says in reply.

 Chloe’s smile falters a little at the mention of Aubrey in trouble, but she seems to push past it. “You can totes borrow something of mine. I’ll be right back!”

 Before Beca can get out a thank you, Chloe is bouncing off, leaving Aubrey and Beca alone together. “So… this is awkward…”

 Aubrey raises an unimpressed eyebrow at the brunette who gives a half-hearted smirk.

 "Also… I’m really sorry about like -- being naked in your bed, and stuff. I uh -- I can’t control my shifting when I fall asleep.” Beca explains, looking anywhere but Aubrey.

 Before the blonde has a chance to respond, Chloe comes back in carrying a t-shirt and a pair of sweats. She hands them over to Beca and smiles. “Here ya go. What are we talking about?”

 “I was just saying that, I can’t control my shifting when I fall asleep -- if I fall asleep, I just shift back into me.” Beca says, taking the clothes with her free hand. “Thanks, if I could just--” She trails off and the two women take the hint, turning around to give Beca privacy (of course it’s nothing they haven’t seen before, now…).

 Beca quickly puts on the t-shirt and sweats, sucking air in through her teeth as she realizes just how sore her body is. She clears her throat awkwardly for what seems like the umpteenth time before moving to sit at the edge of Aubrey’s bed. “I’m a Shifter. Or, I guess it’s widely known as a Shapeshifter.” She explains, one arm wrapping around her ribs gingerly.

 “So… you can change into anything or just a dog?” Chloe muses, eyes bright with curiosity. Aubrey looks a little more guarded as she moves to sit at her desk chair and turning it to face the brunette.

 Beca chuckles a little at Chloe’s almost childlike wonderment. “No. Well, sort of. I can’t change into just anything, I have to have come into contact with the animal before I can shift into it. We have to like --” she trailes off, looking around the room as if the right words exist somewhere around it. “It’s like some kind of bond exchanged between us -- that’s the best way I can describe it. But all shifters have something like --- a default shape, a favorite, if you will.

 "It’s the form we are most comfortable with that isn’t our human form, like it comes more natural to us -- we don’t have to work and focus. Some are bears, some are foxes, wolves, coyotes, and some are dogs.” Beca’s lips quirk up into a small smirk at the last form mentioned. “If you hadn’t already guessed, mine is a dog. It’s like breathing almost, I don’t have to think about it, it just happens.

 “Anything else that I’ve come into contact with requires a bit more focus on my part when I shift into it.” Beca glances between the two women, gauging their reactions.

 Chloe has since moved to the edge of the bed as well and is watching Beca with rapt attention, while Aubrey seems to be working on trying to wrap her mind around it all, still. “Do you look exactly like the animal that you --- ‘exchanged bonds’ with?” Aubrey asks hesitantly, brow creasing in question.

 Beca looks thoughtful for a moment. “A bit, yes -- since I am essentially using them as a reference. Unless it’s my default. When you discover your default, it sort of molds to fit the shifter -- coat and marking changes can occur over time and our eyes are our natural color. Other small changes can occur too, but the default form always ends up resembling the shifter’s human form in some small, familiar way.”

 “I thought your eyes looked familiar…” Aubrey says, something like a spark of recognition coloring her features.

 Chloe nods in agreement. “Now that I think about it, dog you does resemble human you.” She says with a soft giggle.

 “What about your senses? Are they heightened? Do they change depending on the animal?” Aubrey asks, looking more and more intrigued.

 Smirking at the blonde, Beca nods. “Yes, and yes, however my senses are always in tune with my default form. My sense of smell and hearing and generally just my sense for danger is always that of a dog’s. If I shift into something else, though, my senses change to that animal’s.”

 Beca suddenly looks nervous as she uses her free hand to scratch the back of her neck. “It’s uh -- why I was able to help you, Aubrey. I could -- I heard you and I followed your… scent.” She explains awkwardly.

 Aubrey looks down and everyone goes quiet for a moment, until suddenly the blonde is blushing. “God! I spoke to you in a baby voice and rubbed your belly! How could you let me do that? Oh my god, this is so embarrassing. I said things to you that no one else was meant to _hear_!”

 The tiny DJ looks just as flustered as she scoffs. “You’re embarrassed? What about _ME_? I liked having my belly rubbed, do you even know how mortifying that is for me?”

 As the two women wallow in their own embarrassment, Chloe just smiles something knowing and delighted. “Okay, so you’ve explained pretty much everything that you can, but what you haven’t explained is why you’ve spent the last couple of weeks following Aubrey around like a lost puppy -- **literally** and _figuratively_.”

 Chloe is looking at Beca with this knowing little twinkle in her eye and her lips a turned upward in a smirk that Beca wants to wipe off her face because now Aubrey is looking at her expectantly and fucking hell -- she can **_feel_ ** the blood rushing to her cheeks, all the way up to the tips of her ears.

 “I well --” Beca looks around the room as if the right words were hiding somewhere intermingled with Aubrey’s things. “I just -- I was worried, alright?” The tiny brunette huffs and crosses her arms. “And I couldn’t go nosing around as Beca because one, Aubrey _hates_ me and two, I was supposed to have no idea what happened.”

 “You think I hate you?” Aubrey’s brows pull together in a frown.

 “Aubrey doesn’t hate you, actually the complete opposite.” Chloe smirks and gives a wink while both Beca and Aubrey give the redhead a look, though both clearly meaning something different. Aubrey’s one of a warning and Beca’s one of confusion.

 “Uhm, what?” Beca asks, glancing between the two.

 Chloe pats Beca’s leg like ‘it’s okay, Becs’. “You guys are so cute and oblivious. How do you not notice your huge toners for each other?”

 Aubrey’s eyes widen. “Aca-scue me?”

 Beca’s face seems to redden more at the comment.

 Chloe just nods. “Oh totes. Every time you two argue, the sexual tension rises. Stacie and CR think you’re secretly having hate sex. This is the perfect time to discuss your obvious feelings for eachother.” The redhead stands, smiling brightly. “In fact, I’ll leave you to it.” And with that, she disappears from Aubrey’s room.

 Beca looks down at her lap, hoping she isn’t blushing as hard as she feels like she is. Did she like Aubrey like Chloe was suggesting? Sure, Beca thought Aubrey was pretty (read absolutely beautiful), but anyone with eyes could see that. And Beca genuinely cared about the blonde, but she cared for all her fellow Bellas. Still, why had she spent the past couple of weeks following Aubrey around. (Wow that didn’t sound stalkerish at all.)

 “I don’t hate you…” Aubrey finally breaks the silence and Beca looks up at the blonde to see her fidgeting, eyes looking down at her lap. She finally meets Beca’s gaze and her cheeks tinge pink.

 “I don’t hate you either, Posen. Pretty sure my actions speak for that.” Beca says, glancing away from Aubrey just as the blonde looks up. She goes to take a deep, steadying breath but the action seems to do more harm than good as a sharp pain shoots through her ribs, causing her to wince and her breath to be cut short.

 Aubrey frowns. “Did -- are those bruises from…” The blonde trails off, something like guilt coloring her features.

 “From last night? Yeah. Stupid fucker slammed me against the wall.” She grumbles, almost growls. “I’m sorry I didn’t get there sooner.”

 The blonde is quiet for a moment before coming to sit next to Beca. She lifts her hand and lets it hover over Beca’s before she finally places it over the DJ’s. “No, you -- I -- thank you.” Aubrey smiles almost shyly and squeezes Beca’s hand.

 Beca smiles back and turns her hand over beneath Aubrey’s before lacing them together. “You don’t have to thank me.”

 Aubrey’s cheeks seem to redden again just before she leans down to kiss Beca on the cheek. “I’m pretty sure I do.”

 Beca is pretty sure that her face is on fire, because where Aubrey’s lips were feels hot and is spreading. And maybe Beca does feel something more for Aubrey, because something so small as a kiss on the cheek shouldn’t cause a reaction so big. So, Beca thinks maybe a test is in order.

 The brunette summons up some courage before taking her free hand and cupping Aubrey’s chin and bringing her down for a soft, gentle kiss. There’s a surprised, sharp intake of breath from Aubrey but after a few seconds, the blonde is returning the kiss, hands coming up to cup Beca’s cheeks.

 A warm, tingly feeling unfurls itself from the pit of Beca’s stomach before it branches out and spreads slowly throughout Beca’s body until she feels like she’s floating.

 Yeah, maybe Chloe was right. 


End file.
